Chipmunks and New Chipettes Meet The Chubacarbra
by JessicaSantiago
Summary: Yes, there are new Chipettes. They meet a chubacarbra named Stellaluna. And she's pregant! What will they do?


**The Chupacarbra**

**In Puerto Rico and America, there was a legend about a chubacarbra. There was one guy who claimed the he shot one 8 times, but it still lived. Now there were some kids who wanted to see one. And they did.**

**"ALVIN!!!!!"**

**"Yes, David?" said Alvin the oldest foster son of Dave**

**"You know you have to go to school in 5 minutes, now let's go! You're gonna be late!" Said Dave Seville, the foster father of the three chipmunks, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.**

**MEANWHILE.......**

**"Let's go Jessica! You have to go to the bus with Emaya and Lula and those other boys!"**

**"I know! I'm coming Ma!" Said Jessica, the oldest daughter of Julissa**

**Now, you're probably thinking, what is this Jessica TALKING ABOUT?!**

**Well, there are three boy talking chipmunks who are the same height as 8 year olds. They are brothers. There is Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Alvin is the oldest, Simon is the middle, and Theodore is the youngest. They are all 8 years old, but Simon is 5 min. younger than Alvin and Theodore is probably a few days younger. Alvin is the charming and the coolest one who is mischievous and gets in trouble. Simon is the perfect child who is a bit taller than Alvin and he is very smart and has glasses. Theodore is the chubbiest and cutest. He is very shy. And he is also the shortest and looks and acts like a baby. They are also famous**

**Note that the girls are real, but they aren't chipmunks, they're humans**

**There are also three girl talking chipmunks who call themselves the Chipettes. They are just best friends except for Jessica and Lula, who are sisters. There is Jessica, Emaya, and Lula. Emaya is the oldest, Jessica is the middle, and Lula is the youngest. They are all 11 years old expect for Lula for she is 8. Emaya's Birthday is in Nov., Jessica's is in April, and Lula's is in May. . Emaya is tall with glasses and not that smart. She has black hair lots of mosquito bites. She is also dark. Jessica has the middle height and is Spanish and has brown hair. She is tan and is actually the coolest of them all. She and Emaya are the skinniest. Lula is white and a sister of Jessica. She has brown hair and wants blonde hair. She has blonde highlights. She is almost the same height as Jessica. They are also famous with the Chipmunks.**

**CONTINUED.......**

**"Hey Emaya, hey Lula" Said Jessica, waiting for the bus**

**[The Chipmunks come in]**

**"Heeeyyyy heeeeelllloooo Jessica!" Said Alvin**

**"Hey Alvin." Replied Jessica**

**"We have a concert with you guys after school." Said Simon**

**"Yeah, we know." Said Emaya**

**I'll try to be next to you while singing with you Jessica" Said Alvin. [WHO LIKES JESSICA]**

**"Ok." Said Jessica**

**The bus comes and takes them to school.**

**School is over at 2:30 and they are at the concert**

**"So Theodore, what are we singing today?" Asked Lula**

**"Uh, uh, um, O-Only Y-You heh heh" Replied Theodore**

**"What's wrong with him?" Thought Lula**

**AND NOW, PERFORMING WITH THE CHIPETTES, GIVE IT UP FOR ALVIN, SIMON, AND THEODORE PERFORMING ONLY YOU!!!!!!**

**Alvin: Ooooonly Youuuuuuuuuu**

**Simon and Theodore: Ah ah ooh**

**Alvin: Can make this worllllllld seem righhhhht**

**S, T: Ah ohhhhhhhh**

**Alvin: Oooonly Youuuuuu **

**S and T: OOOOH **

**Alvin: Can make the darkness briggghht **

**Only youuuu and you alone **

**Caaaan thrill me like you do **

**And feel my heart with love for OONLY YOUUUUU**

***** CONCERT ENDED AT 3:00**

**That was some concert!" Exclaimed Alvin**

**"YEAH!!" Shouted the Chipmunks and Chipettes**

**"Say" Said Alvin**

**Let's go on an adventure or something, it is only 3:00. He finished**

**"OK" Said Everyone.**

**"You know Alvin" Said Jessica**

**"There is a legend of La Chupacarbra"**

**"A what?" Replied Alvin**

**"In English, it's... The Goat Sucker" Said Jessica**

**"Goatsucker?" Whimpered Theodore**

**"Yeah, and legend says that he also likes to attack little children or something." Said Lula**

**"AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Theodore, who ran all the way home**

**"Theodore, come back! Don't worry! I'm not going either cuz I'm scared." Said Lula, who also ran home with him**

**"Uh, Jess. Why do you believe there is chubacarbra?" Said Simon**

**"Well, beca-" Replied Jessica, who was cut of by Alvin who was defending "his girl"**

**"BE-CAUSE SIMON, SHE HAS PROOF! Don't cha bab- I mean Jessie?" Said Alvin**

**"OKKKK..... Because Simon, in areas, animals been dying, and there's been holes in them with absolutely NO BLOOD" Said Emaya**

**"And they say they seen it and drew them and found fossils of them too." Jessica Added**

"**Ah, yes. And they say they live in the mountains." Said Simon**

"**Well, we're still going." Said Alvin and Jessica**

"Wow! My adventure with the HOTTEST girl ever, Jessica! She is so different than every girl I liked. She is so calm, and not like girly, and loves animals. *sigh*. But she is a few years older than me."** Thought Alvin**

**Simon sighs**

"**Um, I kind of scared Jessica" Said Emaya**

"**Don't worry, we're going TOGETHER." Said Simon**

**They went on their way to the mountains by:**

**Looking for a quicker way to get to the mountains faster**

**Found a air balloon, but didn't have money**

**STOLE it, which Alvin claims as "borrowing"**

**THEY ARE AT THE MOUNTAINS AND COME ACROSS A CAVE**

"**WOW! It's so dark!" Emaya exclaimed**

"**Which is why I was SO SMART enough to get a flashlight" Said Alvin**

"**Oh, yeah genius. But did you come prepared with blankets, food, pillows, water, jackets, and weapons?" Asked Simon**

"**AHH" Said Alvin**

"**Nope" Said Simon**

"**Which is exactly what I got"**

**SOON WHILE EXPLORING, THEY FOUND DIAMONDS**

"**DIAMONDS!" Exclaimed Jessica**

**We're RICH!**

**Jessica ran to Alvin and kissed his cheek**

"**Wow! What a woman!" Said Alvin who then fell on something weird with a love struck face**

"**Alvin, don't move" Whispered Jessica and Simon**

"**Wha- AHHHHHHH!!" Yelled Alvin as he jumped and ran behind Jessica**

"**Do you live here?" Asked Jessica to the chubacarbra**

"**Yes" Answered the chubacarbra**

**Everyone screamed**

"**So you can talk?" Asked Emaya**

"**Yes" Said the chubacarbra**

"**My name is Stellaluna." Said the chubacarbra**

"**And I am a mother"**

"**So you're pregnant?" Asked Alvin**

"**Yes" Said Stellaluna**

**"And hunters are looking for me. They want me for money. You cannot tell anyone, for it will risk my baby's life."**

**"Oh My Gosh!" Said Jessica**

**"But what about some legends that say that your kind likes to kill animals and small childeren?" Asked Emaya**

**"[sigh] They are just legends. But, one day, there was a small girl in the road about to be hit by a car. I saw. I ran and ran to save her. And I did save her. But people misunderstood as me "attacking" her. And I almost got shot by a gun." Stellaluna answered.**

**"That's so sad" Everyone thought**

**"How can we help?" Asked Simon**

**"Just keep quiet." Stellaluna answered**

**So everyone sat down to rest. But what they didn't know was that Lula and Theodore followed them and saw Stellaluna.**

**Theodore and Lula hid behind a giant rock**

**"Oh no!" Said Theodore**

**"We have to help." Said Lula**

**"Let's go tell the authorities" Said Theodore**

**"Good idea!" Said Lula**

**Theodore and Lula went back home and told EVERYONE THEY CAN. If you're wondering how Lula and Theo followed, they went with someone in a air balloon and got dropped off by the cave and they went back home using Alvin's air balloon.**

**The police and hunters arrived**

**"What's that noise?!" Stellaluna asked panicking**

**"I don't know." Simon said**

**Simon went out and saw the authorities**

**"There you are!" Yelled Dave and scooped up Simon**

**"DAVE?!" Screamed Simon, enough for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to hear**

**"Was that Simon screaming Dave?" Asked Emaya**

**"YES IT WAS!" Screamd Alvin**

**"Stellaluna, you have to get out of here. Quickly. Me and Emaya will come with you while Alvin will stall." Said Jessica**

**"Ok." Said Stellaluna who went with Emaya and Jessica and then disappeared with them**

**"Well, I guess I have to stall. It's worth it if it makes my babe Jessica happy. Here I go." Said Alvin**

**Alvin stepped outside. There were reporters, helicopters, hunters, cops, locals, Dave, Jessica's parents, and Emaya's parents**

**"ALVIN!" Yelled Dave**

**"NO WAIT!!" Yelled Alvin**

**"Why are you guys here?" Alvin asked**

**"Because, we heard there was a chubacarbra right in this cave" A Reporter answered**

**"Where did you hear that ridulous idea?" Said Alvin nervously**

**"From Lula and Theodore." Dave answered**

**"WHAT!!!" Yelled Alvin**

**"Don't worry. No need to thank us. We saved you" Said Lula and Theodore**

**"How did you find out?" Alvin asked quietly to Lula and Theodore, with his teeth grinding**

**"We followed you. And we saw it and thought it was holding you as a hostage." Theodore replied**

**"NOOOOO! NO NO NO NO!" Yelled Alvin**

**"She was a very nice chubacarbra! Her name was Stellaluna and she was pregant!" Yelled Alvin angrily**

"**WE'RE SORRY! AHHHHH!!" Cried Lula and Theodore**

*****MEANWHILE*******

"**It's so dark in here Stellaluna" Emaya said**

"**Yes, but I can see perfectly with my glowing eyes." Said Stellaluna**

"**Hey, now I noticed your glowing eyes!" Said Jessica**

"**I think we should go back now, maybe Alvin got everything covered." Said Jessica**

"**Ok, but we'll protect you and your baby Stellaluna." Said Emaya**

"**Ok, I trust you girls." Said Stellaluna**

**They went back and Jessica called Alvin over.**

"**Psst! Alvin!" Whispered Jessica**

"**Hey! You're back! Wait, you're back?" Said Alvin, confused**

"**Yeah, we turned back and promised to protect Stellaluna and her baby." Said Emaya**

"**Alvin, how did they find out about Stellaluna?" Jessica asked**

"**Well, Lula and Theodore followed us, saw Stellaluna, thought we were hostages, and told everybody." Alvin replied**

"**That little Lula!" Yelled Jessica**

**Suddenly The Chipmunks and Chipettes heard a blood shrieking scream**

"**STELLALUNA!" Everybody screamed**

**Jessica ran to Stellaluna**

"**What's wrong?" Asked Jessica**

"**AHHHHHH!!! My BABY!!! It's… COMING! AHHHHHHH!" Yelled Stellaluna**

**Emaya ran outside**

"**EVERYONE! LISTEN! THERE IS A CHUBACARBRA, BUT SHE IS HAVING HER BABY AND SHE IS VERY NICE AND CAN TALK TOO! IS ANYONE A Vet?" Emaya annoused**

"**I am." Said a girlish figure **

"**Help her!" Emaya yelled**

"**Ok, ok" Said the woman**

**Emaya, Simon, and the lady went inside.**

**Lula and Theodore wanted to come, but Simon told them it wasn't good for them and it would be graphic**

"**Wow, look how beautiful this animal is." Said the Vet**

"**Now Push, push, push!" Yelled the vet**

"**Come on Stellaluna, bring another chubacarbra in this world!" Yelled Simon**

**Stellaluna pushed and pushed. The baby came out**

"**YEAH!" Yelled Everybody**

"**The baby came out!" Emaya yelled to the people**

"**And you can't hunt chubacarbras because they are very rare and we are going to see what the president will say" Jessica Added**

**Soon, everyone left. Stellaluna was feeding not one, but TWO babies!**

"**Thank you all." Stellaluna said**

"**You're welcome." The Chipmunks and Chipettes said**

**Jessica then remembered that Stellaluna didn't get their names, so she told Stellaluna everyone's name**

"**Bye Stellaluna. We'll visit you." Alvin said**

"**Alvin, you did really good. Thanks" Jessica said**

"**You're welcome Jessica. Man, I wish I could get a reward." Alvin replied**

"**Oh, you already got one." Jessica said**

"**Wha-" Alvin said but got cut off**

**Jessica kissed Alvin on the cheek and everyone lived happily ever after**


End file.
